jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is the Bravest?
Synopsis Who is the Bravest? ''Mowgli wishes to test his bravery and then begins to ask who is the bravest animal in jungle. The Man Cub believes it is him, but when he falls into a well his courage is put to the ultimate test. '' Summary Mowgli is at the top of a tree preparing to break his jumping record while Baloo thought it was completely dangerous when Mowgli jumped he tried to catch him but the Man Cub was attached to a vine bungee cord. Once he got down Mowgli thought Baloo would be proud of him but he wasn't and simply walked away anger, so he asked Bagheera who's the bravest animal in the jungle the panther suggested Mowgli ask Baloo but he said no. Then, suggested asking Hathi the Elephant he's the oldest in the jungle, so Mowgli went off to find Hathi at the Elephant March and along the way he ran into Tabaqui who asked where he was going but the Man Cub said nowhere. After that Mowgli told the jackal that he was going to Hathi in which Tabaqui thought wasn't a good idea as the two went there separate ways knowing that a jackal wasn't the bravest. While Baloo was wandering where Mowgli went off but was told by Bagheera not to be so hard on him but he was more like worried because he said, "That the only dangerous time for any animal especially a Man Cub is when he gets too cocky." As Mowgli moved through the trees he began to wonder where the elephants were since he was in the Elephant March then unknown to him that he was standing on Hathi's trunk and then asked Man Cub what he wanted. He asked the elephant who's the bravest animal in the jungle answered it was him, Hathi admitted it was brave of the young cub to say that and asked why? After that Hathi told Mowgli, "That being brave is overcoming fear first and when you face what you fear most, then you see how brave you really are" and walked away with his kids. Baloo began searching for Mowgli and then asked Bagheera if he seen him then said yes and Bagheera told him, that Mowgli was going to see Hathi and assumed he'd be back soon. At first, Mowgli didn't understand what Hathi said and got frustrated, so he decided to call himself the wisest and bravest while on his way back but unknown to Mowgli was that he fell into a stone well. Then, tried calling for help but to no avail so Baloo and Bagherra asked their elephant friend if he saw Mowgli but was confused on the directions so the two had to wait meanwhile Mowgli tried to climb but fell back where he started and had to wait help. Nightfall came but Mowgli was still trapped but noticed a few fireflies, then Tabaqui appeared at the top of the well to whom the boy was happy to see. He asked the Jackal to toss him a vine as Tabaqui went off to find one it, morning came and both Bagheera and Baloo were exhausted, then tried looking again after some sleep. Mowgli asked Tabaqui how did he find him the jackal said that he followed Mowgli's scent but just as he made it to the top; Shere Khan appeared and roared loud enough for everyone close by to hear including Hathi. Mowgli tried to get away from the tiger by climbing a tree but a thump could be heard from far away which was Hathi after getting rid of Shere Khan Mowgli thanked his friend for his help. They all walked back to Baloo and Bagheera and gave them a rude awakening then told them everything that happened. During the night to finally answer Mowgli's question of who's the bravest, then answered that it's Hathi but he admits that it was Mowgli who was brave as well. Finally, Mowgli completely understood what Hathi said about overcoming fear, asked when they should help Tabaqui, Baloo said all in do time. The jackal was still down in the well hoping that Shere Khan will rescue him. Trivia * Appu's debut. * Heetah's debut. * The Jungle has a hidden stone well. * This is the first time Hathi gave Shere Khan a thrashing. * Mowgli experiences fear for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli